Akira Fudo (canon)
Akira Fudo (also known as Devilman) is the main character of the manga series "Devilman" and later deuteragonist in the sequel series "Devilman Lady." Background Akira Fudo grew up in Japan in the care of Miki Makimura's family, who he grew up with as a friend. However, when Akira meets up with another longtime friend, Ryo Asuka, he discovers that the world is being taken over by demons, and the only ones who know this secret are him and Ryo. In order to stop the demon threat, Ryo and Akira promise each other to bind their hearts with those of demons to become Devilmen, humans who are even more powerful than demons as their hearts have won over the wills of demons. Akira eventually won over the heart of Amon, one of the most powerful demons of them all, and became a superpowered Devilman simply referred to as Devilman. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level (Defeated Vurava, a god who stated his power was similar to that of God's. Should be superior to the titans, who fought a long, drawn-out war with God. God feared Amon's power since it was similar to his, so he sealed him away. Fought with Satan for a long time, who may have similar creation powers to that of God). Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+, possibly far higher (Medusa was apparently capable of taking Silene out of the reality of Hell. Many warriors in the army of Lucifer have flown out of the Earth's atmosphere in a short amount of time). Durability: Low Multiverse Level (Fought with Satan for a long time before losing). Hax: Regeneration, (capable of reattaching his own limbs and healing at an accelerated rate) Time Travel, Merging, (Every demon is capable of merging with another thing, but if the living thing is alive, then the stronger of the two wins) Mind Reading, (Can look deep into someone's past and discover all of their secrets) Fourth Wall Awareness, (Asked the reader if they thought something was strange in Shin Devilman) Intangibility, (Can pass through walls) Possession, Power Creation, (According to him, any power that he can imagine in Hell can be used, even in the real world, so long as he has memories of Hell) and Space Manipulation (His wrestling with another demon caused a hole to destroy a layer of Hell) Intelligence: High (Led an army of Devilmen into battle as he planned to unite all Devilmen to stop the demon threat. Has lived for far longer than God intended and has tried plots to overthrow Lucifer and God) Stamina: Incredibly High (Boosted by Amon, he has far higher physicality than normal) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Flight' *'Enhanced Senses' *'Size Manipulation' *'Body Manipulation': Demons can reshape their body however they wish. Akira is able to use his eyebrows as weapons. *'Electricity Manipulation': Can fire electricity from his eyebrows. *'Fire Manipulation': Can manipulate massive waves of fire. *'Telekinesis' *'Regeneration' *'Cloth Manipulation' *'Mind Reading' *'Intangibility' *'Telepathy': Communicated with all Devilmen around the world. *'Time Travel': Went back in time in Devilman Lady to learn more about Ran Asuka. *'Storm Manipulation' *'Possession' *'Space Manipulation' *'Power Creation' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Can defeat demons even as a human *Casually beats up several thugs with weapons with one hand *Capable of very easily killing Ryo as a human, who defeated a goddess with an ordinary weapon *As Devilman, he defeated Silene, who caused a storm out of nowhere *Superior to most other demons **Some demons could destroy entire cities in a massive earthquake **Ryo was certain that some demons had developed past the power of a hydrogen bomb **Ordinary demons clashing destroyed mountains, turned oceans into a series of water tornadoes, and made the land masses of the Earth completely unrecognizable **Zennon caused a mountain to erupt like a volcano just with his presence **A sea serpent-like demon summoned a storm out of nowhere **A random demon destroyed a city on his own **Dimon Dantes claimed the Demon Armor was the next step beyond that of the nuclear bomb in terms of combat Speed/Reactions *Ordinary humans could react to bullets *Flew out of orbit with Satan *Warriors of Lucifer's could fly out of the atmosphere for a final battle with the demons *Angels descended to Earth at very quick speed *Medusa could apparently take Silene out of reality Durability/Endurance *Took hits from demons no problem *Jin-Men, a decent demon, could attack Devilman and only stall his inevitable death *Took hits from Vurava, a god, and his followers *Fought with Satan for a very long time Skill/Intelligence Powerscaling All feats done by Devilman should scale throughout the demon race as well as God, Satan, and Lucifer. Demons could harm Devilman, despite being logically weaker by the lore of the series. It is explained that the demons were hibernating for their battle against God. God is superior to mostly everyone in the verse. Satan defeated Devilman in combat and Lucifer is Satan's equal. Weaknesses *Used to act somewhat hotheaded *If he does not remember hell, he cannot use his powers from there *He has to have his body intact in order to regenerate *If he has not been properly reborn, he cannot interact with the Physical World Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Demons Category:Devilman Category:Low Multiverse Level Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Time Manipulators Category:Mind Manipulators Category:Students Category:Intangibility Users Category:Cloth Manipulators Category:Healing Users Category:Humans Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Water Manipulators Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Possession Users Category:Massively Hypersonic+ Category:Size Manipulators Category:Space Manipulators